S'allonger au plafond
by Les Nerles
Summary: Parvati s'avance sur l'estrade. Elle incline la tête comme une mariée. Potter se penche sur elle et dit : Tous les mêmes chances. Ca n'a rien de personnel. Puis, presque dans le même souffle : Avada Kedavra.


**S'allonger au plafond  
Two-shot**

* * *

**Chapitre I**

« La guerre. »  
Ils n'ont plus que ce mot à la bouche.  
La guerre, la guerre, la guerre. Depuis qu'il y a la guerre, tout est en suspens.

Même moi, même ce qui fait que je suis moi, j'ai tendance à l'ignorer.

Il y a une expression, pour ça : je me laisse aller.  
Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour, ça ne me ferait plus rien de ne pas me laver les dents avant de m'endormir. Quand j'étais tout petit, ça me réveillait la nuit, cette angoisse d'avoir oublié.  
Je crois que c'est parce que Pansy m'avait raconté que si je ne les brossais pas tous les soirs, j'allais devoir retirer mes caries avec les doigts, comme les grains de poivre dans une tranche de saucisson.  
Elle était conne, Pansy, parfois.

Lorsque la tour nord s'était écroulée sur le dortoir des Serpentards, j'avais passé trois heures à déblayer les corps et les rochers.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? m'avait demandé Théodore. Il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'un seul d'entre eux ait survécu !  
- Je cherche ma brosse à dents, j'avais répondu.

Avant, je croyais dur comme fer qu'on s'en remettrait. Qu'un jour, on cesserait de se battre ; que ça nous viendrait comme une révélation. D'un coup, on baisserait nos baguettes, et ça me rendrait à nouveau malade de ne pas me coucher avec le goût du dentifrice sur ma langue. Blaise me traitait de crétin, alors. Il disait que plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant.  
Depuis, Blaise est mort.

Du coup, on ne fait plus attention à quoi que ce soit. On se promène la nuit, on traverse le Château à toutes jambes, et le fantôme de Rusard nous poursuit en hurlant « on ne court pas dans les couloirs ! ». On ne se lave pas les cheveux, on ne mange plus que des Patacitrouilles.

Parfois, il y a même des gens qui se mettent ensemble. Ce peut être n'importe ; souvent, c'est n'importe qui. Ce matin, j'ai vu Granger et la belette s'embrasser dans la Grande Salle.

Personne n'y trouve jamais rien à redire.

[…]

Granger ne va pas bien. Elle court au milieu des décombres et des cadavres en criant _Réparo, Réparo_, comme si elle espérait que le Château se redresse au milieu de ses ruines et que les morts se remettent à marcher.  
Potter et ses amis ne font rien pour l'arrêter. Après tout, qui d'autre qu'elle est susceptible d'ériger des monuments du bout de sa baguette ?

Moi, je pense qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire pour personne depuis que Madame Pomfresh est morte, son crâne éparpillé sur toutes les marches de Poudlard.

Parfois, Granger oublie qu'elle aussi est juste une gosse avec une baguette magique entre les mains.

J'ai été raconter à tout le monde qu'elle déglinguait depuis que les Mangemorts avaient détruit la bibliothèque. Ils n'ont pas eu l'air d'apprécier mon humour.  
Ca aura au moins fait rire Loufoca.  
On a le public qu'on mérite.

[…]

On a brûlé tous les cadavres, ce matin. C'est fou ce qu'il a fallu débattre, pour en arriver à cette décision. Pourtant, c'était de loin la plus sensée. Peur de la maladie, et puis, c'était comme offrir à Voldemort une usine à Inferi.  
Une fois n'est pas coutume, Potter et la belette étaient de mon avis. Parvati Patil, en revanche, s'est débattue comme un beau diable. Elle ne voulait pas.  
Elle a dû se résigner, pourtant. Au final, même si on se garde bien de l'avouer, c'est toujours Harry qui décide.  
Elle s'est agenouillée près du brasier, et a tenu la main inerte de Lavande jusqu'à ce que les flammes noircissent le bout de ses ongles.

Les corps empilés de tous les Weasley n'ont pas paru plus rouges quand Ronald y a mis le feu. Celui du géant a mis un temps infini à brûler.

[...]

Je crois que nous sommes le… 10 juin, 11 juin ? Je ne sais plus. Avant, je m'en souvenais en me disant « Voilà deux semaines que ma mère est morte ». A présent, j'ai perdu le compte. C'est que maintenant, il n'y a plus de nuit. La Marque des Ténèbres éclaire le Château par toutes ses fenêtres.

Loufoca a passé la journée à la contempler, perchée sur le parapet de la tour d'astronomie. Potter m'a envoyé la chercher lorsque nous avons ouvert la dernière boîte de dragées surprise, mais elle a refusé de bouger.

- C'est pour bientôt, m'a-t-elle soufflé.

Et même si c'est ce que tout le monde pensait, venu d'elle, ça m'a paru plus grave. Peut-être tout bêtement parce que, pour la première fois, je comprenais ce qu'elle racontait.

Comme je n'aime pas laisser entendre aux gens qu'ils ont raison, je n'ai rien répondu.

Oui, probablement pour bientôt, j'avais songé en posant mes coudes sur la pierre. Toute proche, Leur marque brillait à m'en trouer les yeux.

Ils reviennent. Ils continueront de revenir tant qu'ils nous sauront terrés dans tous les recoins de Poudlard.

- Tu veux pas une dragée surprise ? je lui ai demandé, pour la forme.  
- Pas vraiment, non. Pour moi, elles ont toutes le même goût.  
- Lequel ?  
- Bonbon.

J'ai lentement hoché la tête, puis ai pris congé de Loufoca en la saluant d'un :

- T'as quand même l'art de raconter des conneries, toi.

[…]

Nous ne parlons plus que d'une chose, à présent : qui sera le prochain ?  
Car Potter n'a fait aucune victime, lors de la dernière attaque, et qu'il lui faudra piocher dans nos rangs.

Dans la Grande Salle, le plafond magique montre un ciel calme et clair.

[…]

Granger et la belette se chuchotaient des secrets dans un coin reculé de la Grande Salle. Moi, évidemment, j'ai voulu écouter.

- C'est peut-être notre dernière occasion de filer, elle a sifflé. On n'aura aucune chance de s'en sortir si on reste ici à attendre de se faire tuer.  
- Ca ne sert à rien, il a protesté en secouant la tête. On a essayé, tu le sais bien. On a passé des mois en pleine nature quand on pensait qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir. Regarde où ça nous a menés.  
- C'était différent, Ron. Il n'y a plus d'école. Poudlard ne peut plus rien pour nous. Si on part tous maintenant, ils ne sauront pas où nous chercher.  
- J'en ai assez d'être une bête traquée.  
- Tu préfères être un gibier facile ?  
- Si ça peut me permettre d'aider Harry, oui.

Puis, avec une drôle de lumière dans les yeux, il a ajouté :

- Et celui qui essaie de s'enfuir, je l'aurai rattrapé avant les frères Lestrange.

Granger avait enfoui son visage dans ses paumes et n'avait plus rouvert la bouche.

[…]

Potter a tiré le nom de Parvati Patil hors de la Coupe de Feu. Le silence, lorsqu'il l'a annoncé ! Ca veut dire, je crois, que les gens l'aimaient bien.  
Granger a éclaté en sanglots et s'est effondrée contre Ronald. Lui, il a essayé de ne pas ciller.  
Je me demande, parfois, où il est allé chercher cette foi inébranlable.

Parvati s'est avancée sur l'estrade, et elle a incliné la tête comme une mariée.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, lui a dit Potter.  
- Ce n'est rien. Je comprends. J'espère juste que je serai la dernière.  
- Je le souhaite aussi.

Padma a essayé de crier, mais Théodore l'a ceinturée avant de lui plaquer une main sur la bouche. Elle n'en finissait pas de donner des coups de pied dans tous les sens et d'essayer de mordre.  
Moi, à ce moment-là, je n'ai plus pu regarder.

Je ne sais pas si Potter s'adressait à elle où à Parvati lorsqu'il a récité, comme une prière :

- Tous les mêmes chances. Ca n'a rien de personnel.

Et puis, très vite :

- Avada Kedavra.

Ca me fait sursauter à chaque fois, quand le maléfice touche.  
Lorsque j'avais rouvert les yeux, le corps avait roulé en bas de l'estrade, et Padma l'avait entouré de ses bras. J'aimerais bien dire que ça ne me fait plus grand-chose, mais à tous les coups, il y a comme une nausée qui me prend à la gorge.

Ronald a prudemment contourné le cadavre et s'est planté debout sur l'estrade pour nous expliquer sa nouvelle idée :

- On va utiliser la dernière boîte de dragées surprises pour faire un avion en papier. C'est un truc de Moldus, mon père me l'a appris.

Silence dans l'assemblée.

- Le carton est léger, alors il volera bien. Si on le lance depuis la tour d'astronomie, mêmes nous ne saurons pas où il a atterri, alors peut-être que ça nous permettra de gagner du temps. Il faudra vraiment qu'on s'y prenne à la dernière minute.

Ca aura donné un peu d'espoir à certains d'entre nous : Granger, elle le regardait avec les mains jointes comme elle aurait adoré un saint. Moi, je suis plus sceptique ; je pense que rien ne fonctionnera.  
On n'en finit jamais d'élaborer de nouvelles ruses pour cacher les Horcruxes de Potter. Pourtant, Ils ne prennent même plus la peine de chercher : Voldemort sait. Il a appris les chemins qui mènent à chacun de nos esprits.

La dernière fois, Ronald avait proposé son tout petit hibou. On s'était tous regroupés près de la fenêtre, et quand on l'avait vu déployer ses ailes comme des voiles minuscules avant de se laisser glisser dans les courants, on avait cru que ça marcherait.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, au travers des carreaux, nous avions regardé le Feudeymon qui s'engouffrait dans la volière. Je me souviens, c'était un peu bizarre, on se tenait tous les mains. Elle avait brûlé longtemps avant de s'affaisser dans sa hauteur, comme une chandelle.  
Coquecigrue nous était revenu dans une boule de feu en explosant tous les vitraux de la Grande Salle.  
C'était la dernière fois que j'avais vu la belette verser une larme.

[…]

On s'organise en attendant qu'Ils reviennent.

Nous avons désigné celui d'entre nous qui enverrait l'Horcruxe au-dehors. C'est sur Cho Chang que c'est tombé. Il nous fallait choisir quelqu'un qui soit suffisamment bon en Occlumencie, pour qu'Il ne puisse pas deviner depuis quelle fenêtre l'avion sera lancé.  
Je m'étais porté volontaire, mais tous hésitent encore à me faire confiance. Ils pensent que je me précipiterai sur la première occasion de les livrer à Voldemort.

Ils refusent de comprendre que même parmi les Mangemorts, je n'ai aucune chance de rédemption.

[…]

Potter a annoncé les nouvelles paires. Bien entendu, je me suis retrouvé avec Loufoca. Il s'arrange toujours pour me coller avec l'un de ses petits copains. Ils croient tous que s'ils me laissaient en binôme avec Théodore, on comploterait ensemble pour éviter d'être choisis.

Ils ont bien raison.  
A chaque fois qu'on nomme mon partenaire, je m'empresse d'aller le voir pour lui demander si on ne pourrait pas s'arranger. « Ne mets pas mon nom dans la Coupe de Feu, » je les implore, « et j'y mettrai pas le tien. On écrirait celui de quelqu'un d'autre. On y gagne tous les deux. »

Eux et leur foutue grandeur d'âme : il n'en est pas un qui ait accepté.

- Tous les mêmes chances, ils me répondent. Ca n'a rien de personnel.

[…]

J'ai décidé d'aller parler à Loufoca. Me laisser tuer pour garder Saint Potter en vie encore quelques heures de plus, ce n'est pas l'idée que je me fais de l'avenir.

Je l'ai cherchée dans la Grande Salle, dans les cuisines et toutes les salles de classe abandonnées, mais c'est au sommet de la tour d'astronomie qu'elle m'attendait déjà. Elle était assise là avec les jambes au-dessus du vide.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? je lui ai demandé.  
- Je lance des petits cailloux sur les frères Lestrange.  
- Pas peur qu'ils se fâchent ?

Elle a haussé les épaules.

- Pas vraiment, non. Ils n'oseront jamais passer la barrière. Ils ne sont que deux, alors il y a une chance pour qu'on les tue s'ils s'approchent trop.  
- Ce serait pas mal qu'Harry les attrape.  
- Tu crois ?  
- Non, pas vraiment. Ou enfin si, si, ça m'arrangerait bien.

On s'est tus un instant. Puis, pour la première fois, elle a tourné la tête vers moi.

- Tu es venu me demander de ne pas mettre ton nom dans la Coupe de Feu, c'est ça ?  
- T'es étonnamment perspicace.  
- Ce sont les autres qui m'ont prévenue que tu le ferais.

Une petite pile de cailloux roulait dans un pli de sa jupe. J'en ai pris un qui me paraissant particulièrement lourd, et puis je l'ai lancé de toutes mes forces dans le lointain.

- T'as touché un Sombral qui volait, elle m'a signalé.  
- Tant pis pour lui.  
- Alors c'est vrai que tu ne peux pas encore les voir ?

J'ai fait oui de la tête.

- Tu sais que je les autres rigolent dans ton dos, à cause de ça ?  
- Ca m'est égal.  
- Ils trouvent ça drôle. Tout le monde les devine, à présent. Avant, ils croyaient que je les avais inventés.  
- Peut-être que vous les avez tous imaginés ensemble, et que vous vous en servez pour vous foutre de moi.

Elle a ri tout haut, à ce moment. J'ai eu l'impression de n'avoir rien entendu de pareil depuis des décennies. Alors, je me suis dit que peut-être, elle méritait que je lui dise la vérité.

- A chaque fois que je sens que ça approche, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de fermer les yeux. Même quand Rogue a lancé l'Avada Kedavra sur Dumbledore, je n'ai pas pu regarder.

J'ai balancé une autre pierre dans le vide, n'importe où, sans même essayer de viser les frères Lestrange.

- Tu penses que je suis un lâche ? j'ai demandé à Loufoca.  
- Oui.  
- Toi aussi, t'étais en faveur de me livrer aux Mangemorts, bien sûr.  
- Non. On a besoin de lâches parmi nos rangs. On est déjà trop de courageux à se sacrifier pour une cause inutile.

J'ai détaché mes yeux du ciel et ai penché la tête vers elle :

- Alors tu acceptes ?  
- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.  
- T'aurais pu te montrer plus claire.  
- Pourquoi tu ne retournes pas auprès de ton Seigneur, toi ?

La belle question.

- Il me tuerait. Ma mère lui a menti, il n'hésitera pas une seconde à m'écorcher vif.  
- Tu pourrais t'enfuir. Partir loin du Château, si tu as si peur.  
- Les frères Lestrange me cueilleraient, si j'essayais de sortir. Et puis, les autres Mangemorts sont tout proches.  
- Sans doute, tu as raison. C'est pour demain, tu crois ?

J'ai hoché la tête, péniblement. Pour demain, oui. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire. J'ai tourné les talons, et avant de m'engager dans l'escalier, j'ai lancé à Loufoca :

- J'aime pas rester de l'autre côté de la barrière trop longtemps. Je retourne dans le Château, c'est plus sûr. Tu viens aussi ?  
- Non, je préfère rester ici. A l'intérieur, j'ai l'impression de ne pas pouvoir respirer.

Un autre caillou avant déchiré l'air.

- Je sais que les Professeurs voulaient nous protéger, en créant la barrière. Mais j'ai l'impression, parfois, qu'ils nous ont pris au piège.

J'ai fait mine de n'avoir rien entendu. Ca m'agace, de la comprendre. J'ai l'impression de devenir fou.

[…]

Les premiers Mangemorts ont franchi les portes. Chang a fermé son esprit, et puis s'est élancée dans le grand escalier, l'avion en papier à la main. Nous autres, nous sommes restés embusqués dans les cachots.

En nous terrant dans les boyaux du Château, ce n'est pas comme si nous nous attendions à leur échapper : Voldemort a lu notre cachette dans chacun de nos cerveaux. Mais ils serpentent loin, loin sous les décombres, alors même s'ils savent où nous sommes, il leur faudra un certain temps pour nous rattraper.  
Juste assez de temps, nous l'espérons, pour que la barrière magique s'abatte sur eux.

C'est le Professeur Rogue qui l'avait inventée, la barrière. Nos enseignants l'avaient retrouvée griffonnée dans une marge de son vieux manuel de Potions, en-dessous de son intitulé préféré : _contre les ennemis_.  
Ils avaient pensé que c'était là notre seule chance de survie, alors ils se seront dit, sans doute, que ça valait le sacrifice. Ils s'étaient tous tenus en cercle dans le Parc, et Dolohov, qui montait alors la garde, les avait abattus un à un tandis qu'ils lançaient l'incantation.  
Ils sont morts, à présent, mais la barrière demeure.

Lorsqu'on a entendu des pas résonner dans le couloir, on a eu peur, drôlement peur.  
On était tous serrés les uns contre les autres, et l'odeur de la transpiration saturait l'air.  
C'est Peter Pettigrow qu'on a vu s'avancer le premier sous les ruines, tirant plusieurs Mangemorts dans son sillage. Il tremblait presque autant que nous. On avait pris bien soin d'éteindre toutes les torches, mais son bras d'argent éclairait les ténèbres autour de lui.

On a essayé de reculer en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Pettigrow, il a entendu, et a levé sa baguette.

C'est là que la lumière s'est reflétée sur son visage.  
On a vu qu'il saignait du nez.

Il a dû comprendre, ou le sentir ou que sais-je, parce qu'il a porté son autre main à sa figure, précautionneusement, et a constaté avec horreur qu'elle se colorait en rouge.  
Il a essayé de prévenir les autres :

- Reculez ! Reculez ! Battez en retraite !

Mais quelqu'un, juste à côté de moi, a crié « Stupéfix ! », un éclair rouge a découpé l'air, et Pettigrow s'est tu.

A partir de là, je ne sais pas très bien ce qui s'est passé. Il y avait des sorts qui s'entrecroisaient partout, quelqu'un m'a poussé, et je suis tombé à genoux.  
Les Mangemorts essayaient de déguerpir avant que la barrière se referme sur eux, tous les autres étaient lancés à leurs trousses, et j'ignorais sur qui pointer ma baguette. Seules quelques lueurs vertes, flashées au rythme scandé des « Avada Kedavra ! » illuminaient les visages.

J'ai senti qu'on trébuchait sur moi, puis je me suis retrouvé au sol à côté de Padma Patil.

- Où est Potter ? je lui ai hurlé par-dessus le vacarme.  
- Je sais pas ! elle a répondu tout aussi fort. Aide-moi à trouver Pettigrow !

Des pas résonnaient sur chaque dalle ; les maléfices se fracassaient contre les murs en y perçant des trous béants. Une petite pierre m'a heurté le crâne en se détachant du plafond. J'ai cru un instant que le Château s'écroulerait et qu'on se retrouverait tous ensevelis sous ses débris, quand à ma droite, j'ai entendu « Lumos », et le visage du plus petit Crivey est apparu tout blanc dans l'obscurité.

- Pettigrow ! je me suis égosillé. On cherche Pettigrow !

Padma s'est retournée. Sous la lumière, on a échangé un signe de tête. Ensemble, on a articulé :

- Lumos Maxima !

La brillance au bout de nos baguettes m'a brûlé les rétines : j'ai dû enfouir mon visage dans mes mains. Lorsque je l'ai relevé, j'ai vu Granger étendue sur le sol, et Loufoca, baguette dégainée, qui lui parlait à voix basse en lui soutenant la tête. Du sang maculait toutes les dalles autour d'elles.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? je me suis inquiété.  
- Je… je ne sais pas, elle était comme ça quand vous avez éclairé le couloir, a répondu Loufoca. Je n'ai jamais vu ce sort, je ne sais pas du tout quoi faire. J'ai lancé plusieurs Episkey, mais les plaies ne se referment pas.

Je n'ai eu aucun mal à identifier le maléfice qui lui tranchait le corps.

- Quelqu'un l'a touchée avec un Sectumsempra, j'ai soufflé.  
- Tu connais un contre-sort ?

_Un contre-sort ? _Le mot se cognait à toutes les parois de mon crâne, et la bouche de Loufoca tremblait.

- Non.

J'aurais dû savoir. Je m'en serais souvenu si je ne m'étais pas évanoui comme une pauvre loque lorsque Potter l'avait utilisé sur moi.

Je ne l'avais pas entendu approcher, mais Seamus Finningan s'est accroupi à nos côtés.

- Hermione ? Hermione, ça va ?

Pour toute réponse, celle-ci a babillé quelques propos incohérents.

- On n'arrive pas à la guérir par la magie, lui a expliqué Loufoca dans un filet de voix. Il faut prévenir Ron !

Finnigan, il a immédiatement déchiré plusieurs pans de sa robe de sorcier, et a commencé à les enrouler autour des blessures de Granger.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? j'ai demandé.  
- Je panse ça à la Moldue. C'est mieux que rien, et ça l'empêchera de perdre trop de sang.  
- Je peux aider ? a soufflé Luna.  
- Occupe-toi de son bras, il lui a dit en lui tendant un bout de tissu. Malefoy, essaie de la redresser.

J'ai glissé ma main sous sa nuque, et puis, quelque part dans le fond du couloir, Padma Patil a appelé mon nom.

On a tous les trois tendu l'oreille :

- On tient Pettigrow ! Il faut que tu ramènes Harry !

Je ne savais pas où donner de la tête, mais Finnigan, sans cesser de s'affairer sur les plaies de Granger, a pris la parole :

- Va leur prêter main forte, on se débrouille.

Alors moi, je me suis levé et je me suis empressé de rejoindre Patil et Crivey.  
Ils étaient tous les deux près du Mangemort évanoui, et le tenaient en joue du bout de leurs baguettes. Lorsqu'ils m'ont vu m'approcher, ils se sont écartés d'un pas.

- Il n'est pas encore mort, m'a rassuré Crivey, mais il faut vite l'apporter à Harry.

Je me suis penché sur Pettigrow. Ses yeux étaient clos, et il était tombé les bras en croix. Du sang, d'un rouge presque noir, continuait de couleur par filets de son nez.

- Il est resté trop longtemps de ce côté de la barrière, j'ai haleté. Il va claquer, si on ne se dépêche pas.  
- On peut le transporter ? Je sais utiliser le Mobilicorpus.  
- Je m'y risquerais pas. Il faut qu'Harry se déplace.

Padma a réfléchi un instant en fronçant ses sourcils, puis a décidé :

- Dennis, toi, tu restes avec lui, et tu essaies de le garder en vie. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il nous file entre les doigts.  
- Compris.  
- Malefoy, tu viens avec moi. On va essayer de le retrouver.  
- Comment ? Il pourrait être n'importe où.

Sans se donner la peine de m'expliquer les choses plus en avant, elle a levé sa baguette, et s'est exclamée :

- Spero Patronum !

Une grue argentée s'est matérialisée dans l'air. L'oiseau a fiché un instant ses yeux vides dans ceux de Padma, puis, comme s'il avait compris, s'est enfoncé à tire d'aile dans un corridor.

- Suivons-la, m'a-t-elle ordonné. Elle va nous guider.

J'ai acquiescé d'un bref signe de tête, et, en tenant ma baguette devant moi comme une torche, je me suis lancé à sa poursuite. Padma me talonnait.

Le patronus a viré à droite à la première intersection, puis est remonté le long d'un escalier. Il s'est glissé dans les décombres de la tour nord, se faufilant entre les pierres, et nous avons emprunté le chemin qu'il traçait pour nous.  
Plusieurs sortilèges perdus avaient crevé les plafonds, mais j'étais déjà heureux de n'avoir à piétiner aucun cadavre.  
Finalement, des fenêtres ont commencé à s'ouvrir sur les murs. Moi, j'ai éteint la lueur au bout de ma baguette, et je me suis tenu paré à combattre.  
Quelque part, quelqu'un a crié :

- Avada Kedavra !

Et puis, un rire a éclaté.

Padma m'a fait signe de me taire. Après être restée un moment immobile, elle a réalisé :

- C'est la voix de Harry !  
- Et celle de Bellatrix.  
- Dans le hall d'entrée. Vite !

J'ai couru presque à n'en plus sentir mes jambes.  
Ensemble, on a fait irruption dans la pièce.

Potter était retranché sur la première marche du grand escalier, pantelant. Ma tante, elle, se tenait juste devant la porte d'entrée. Un battant de celle-ci était ouvert.

Lorsqu'il nous a vus nous précipiter vers lui, Potter a tourné la tête. Bellatrix a essayé d'en profiter. Elle a pointé sa baguette droit sur sa poitrine, et a lancé :

- Impero !  
- Protego ! a hurlé Padma dans le même souffle.

Le maléfice s'est répercuté contre le bouclier.

- Endoloris !

Cette fois, Padma n'a pas eu le temps de réagir. Le sortilège l'a heurtée en plein front, et elle s'est écroulée sur le ventre, son bras tordu en un drôle d'angle. J'ai essayé de la ramasser, mais tout son corps était secoué de convulsions.  
Immédiatement, sa grue s'est évanouie dans l'air.

Sans effort, Bellatrix a paré un impardonnable envoyé par Potter.  
Je l'ai vue s'avancer vers nous en levant le bras.  
J'ai cru que j'étais fini, alors. J'ai serré les doigts autour de ma baguette, et, cédant à la panique, j'ai crié trois fois de suite, de plus en plus aigu :

- Protego !

Le maléfice informulé de Bellatrix a frappé tellement fort que Padma et moi, on s'est retrouvés projetés en arrière. Mais j'étais encore vivant.

- Eh bien, neveu, on ne t'a jamais dit que, pendant un duel, il valait mieux regarder son adversaire ?

J'ai tendu ma baguette vers elle, et à tout hasard, j'ai dit :

- Bloclang !

C'était idiot, bien sûr, mais c'était la seule chose qui m'était venue à l'esprit. Rien ne s'est produit.  
Alors, j'ai constaté que ce que j'avais entre les mains, ce n'était plus qu'un morceau de baguette. Le crin de licorne pendait bêtement dans le vide.

La bouche de Bellatrix s'est fendue d'un rire immense.

Padma, la tête renversée sur mes genoux, ne parvenait toujours pas à retrouver le contrôle de ses membres. Sa propre baguette avait roulé à quelques mètres de là.  
Je nous considérais comme morts.

- Avada Kedavra !

Bellatrix a bondi sur le côté pour éviter le maléfice de Potter. Il en a balancé un autre, n'importe comment, et c'était comme s'il n'essayait même pas de viser.

- Qui espères-tu venger comme ça, Harry ? elle lui a demandé sur ton un ton doucereux. Ton parrain, ou la petite Weasley ?

Potter, de rage, a poussé un rugissement, et un nouveau maléfice a manqué de plus d'un mètre le visage hilare de Bellatrix.  
Une fraction de seconde plus tard, un Expelliarmus informulé le touchait à l'épaule.

J'ai repoussé Padma, et ai essayé de ramper jusqu'à sa baguette. Ma tante m'a aperçu, et a scandé :

- Accio ba…

Et là, avant qu'elle puisse terminer l'incantation, une bulle de sang a éclaté entre ses lèvres et a coulé sur son menton.

- La barrière ! a braillé Potter à mon attention. Ne la laisse pas sortir !

Mais j'étais désarmé, je ne pouvais rien faire.  
Bellatrix, pas crétine, a immédiatement reculé jusqu'à disparaitre dans le parc.  
Même elle ne survivrait pas longtemps, de ce côté.

- Rattrape-la ! Potter a continué, au comble de la panique.

Alors, un vent glacé m'a tordu le cœur. J'ai battu les bras dans le vide, et j'avais beau être déjà par terre, j'ai eu l'impression de tomber, encore.  
Moins fort que je l'aurais voulu, parce que j'avais du mal à respirer, j'ai dit :

- Ils envoient les Détraqueurs ! Cours, Potter ! Va chercher de l'aide !

Il n'a pas bougé. Il continuait de vociférer comme un dément : Tuez-la, tuez-la ! et pour un peu, j'aurais cru qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se déroulait.

Quatre silhouettes encapuchonnées se sont coulées à l'intérieur.

L'image de ma mère, les yeux écarquillés, m'a aussitôt envahi le crâne.  
_Pardonnez-moi, mon Seigneur, je… je croyais réellement qu'il était mort…son cœur ne battait plus…_

Ferme ton esprit, je me suis répété. Putain, Drago, ferme ton esprit.

Je me suis redressé à demi, et ai tendu la main vers la baguette de Padma. Elle avait cessé de convulser, mais elle était toujours étendue sur le sol, le souffle court.  
Les Détraqueurs se refermaient sur nous.

Finalement, j'ai trouvé ma prise sur le bois.

- Spero Patronum !

Evidemment, ça ne marche pas, quand on ne pense à rien.

Potter a fait écho, et c'est bizarre, sur le moment, j'en ai presque rigolé. Il n'admettra jamais qu'il n'est plus capable de créer un Patronus.

Et puis, c'est remonté comme une vague, un vieux souvenir : Potter évanoui sur une banquette du Poudlard Express, et le Professeur Lupin qui lui forçait un chocogrenouille entre les lèvres. Qu'est-ce que je m'étais foutu de sa gueule, alors.  
Je n'ai plus pu me contenir, un rire m'a secoué le haut du corps. Il parait que c'est nerveux.

- Spero Patronum ! j'ai réussi à articuler entre deux hoquets.

La baguette de Padma a craché une forme argentée. Un instant, mon piranha a flotté au-dessus de ma tête, mâchoires ouvertes.  
D'un geste du bras, l'un ou l'autre des Détraqueurs l'a balayé.

Quatre secondes. Ma plus belle performance.  
Je ne parvenais toujours pas à cesser de rire, ça me prenait au ventre.

Trois Détraqueurs, à présent, penchés sur moi. A nouveau, la mémoire est remontée. Les dernières paroles de ma mère ont traversé tous mes os.  
_J'avais fermé les yeux_, j'ai pensé. _Je ne peux pas me souvenir._  
Ma tête a basculé sur le côté.

Et soudain, la température de la pièce est remontée. Quelqu'un m'a saisi par les épaules et m'a tiré vers le haut.

- Lève-toi, on m'a chuchoté à l'oreille.

Mes jambes se dérobaient. J'ai entraperçu un lièvre et un petit chien bondissant entre les Détraqueurs, puis Ronald plié en deux qui portait Granger sur son dos.  
Loufoca est finalement parvenue à me redresser.

Quand je me suis trouvé debout, les Détraqueurs avaient suivi les Mangemorts dans leur fuite.

- C'est raté pour cette fois, ils ont déjà tous battu en retraite. On ne les reverra pas tant qu'ils ne se seront pas soignés.

C'est Théodore qui avait parlé. Il se tenait face au dehors, baguette au poing.

- Pettigrow ! a soufflé Padma en appuyant une main sur ses côtes. Harry… on a capturé Pettigrow !  
- Il est mort, a simplement répondu la belette. Il a passé près de trente minutes derrière la barrière.  
- Où est Cho ?  
- On n'a plus de nouvelles. Je viens d'envoyer Seamus à sa recherche.

Granger, pourtant à peine consciente, a laissé échapper un _Oh non_. Harry s'est recroquevillé dans l'escalier, et a tenu sa tête à deux mains.

- Je suis désolé, il a gémi. Je suis désolé.

Mais il n'a pas pleuré.  
Il savait, sans doute. Il le sent jusqu'au fond de son ventre, quand les Mangemorts détruisent ses Horcruxes.

[…]

On s'y est mis à deux pour descendre le corps de Cho Chang de la tour d'astronomie. Je l'ai agrippée sous les bras, Finnigan tenait les pieds. A mi-chemin, j'ai voulu échanger, parce que ses cheveux sentaient le brûlé et que ça me donnait la nausée.

[…]

Ronald a passé un mouchoir humide sur le front de Granger. Sur les bandelettes noires, le sang ne se voit pas, mais ça commence à tacher les couvertures. Elle n'arrête pas de grelotter. Pourtant, elle a beaucoup de fièvre.  
Parfois, elle ouvre les yeux et parle un peu. La plupart du temps, ce qu'elle raconte n'a aucun sens. Puis, on la perd à nouveau.

Là, elle s'est relevée sur ses coudes, et elle a dit :

- Il va nous tuer.  
- Tu-sais-qui ? a demandé Ronald en épongeant la sueur.  
- Harry.  
- Reste allongée.

Son visage est demeuré impassible. Lui, il n'a pas l'air de comprendre à quel point ça nous fait peur, l'idée de donner notre vie à Potter.

- Tu pourrais être le prochain, elle a insisté.  
- Ce serait normal. Tous les mêmes chances.  
- On doit s'en aller.  
- Pas maintenant, il a protesté. Tu es encore trop faible.  
- Plus tard, alors ?  
- Si tu veux.

Même si elle perd les pédales, elle sait qu'il ment. J'en suis persuadé.  
Elle a penché la tête sur le côté, et puis s'est étendue à nouveau. Il a murmuré son nom, mais elle n'a pas répondu.  
On a vérifié : elle respirait toujours.

- Peut-être qu'elle a raison, j'ai glissé à Ronald.  
- T'as envie de t'enfuir, Malefoy ? Il a répondu sans me regarder. Ca me surprend, tiens. Et je ne te laisserai pas faire.  
- Si on continue comme ça, on n'aura aucune chance de s'en sortir.  
- On va y arriver, il a rétorqué. On ne gagnera que si on reste de ce côté de la barrière. Ils s'affaiblissent. Ils sont loin d'être aussi nombreux qu'au début. Aujourd'hui, l'un d'entre eux est mort. La prochaine fois, un autre.  
- On a aussi perdu Chang. Et on perdra encore quelqu'un bientôt, puisque Potter n'a tué aucun d'entre eux.

Granger s'est agitée dans son sommeil. Ronald l'a regardée faire un instant, puis elle s'est à nouveau tenue immobile.

- Ecoute, Malefoy, je t'aime pas, mais t'es pas un imbécile : je réalise bien qu'il n'y a plus beaucoup d'espoir. Mais plus beaucoup d'espoir, m'est avis que c'est déjà mieux que rien.  
- Peut-être qu'on en aurait encore davantage si on ne plaçait pas tout en Potter.  
- Tu te trompes. Harry est notre seule chance de battre Tu-sais-qui.  
- En quoi ?  
- C'est la prophétie.  
- Tu comptes gagner une guerre en te fiant à Trelawney ? Fin stratège que t'es, Weasley.

Il a fiché ses yeux droits dans les miens, et j'en ai presque eu peur.

- Toi, tu ne pourrais pas comprendre, bien sûr. Mais trop de gens sont déjà morts pendant qu'on se cachait. Il est grand temps d'y mettre fin.

Je n'ai pas pu lui répondre.

J'en ai parlé à Loufoca, plus tard, parce que je ne savais pas très bien quoi en penser. Et elle, elle m'a dit entre ses sourires :

- Les prophéties, c'est bon pour les gens qui ont encore de l'avenir.

[…]

Le Château tout entier est couvert de blessures. On a compté plus d'une fissure par pierre. Il y en a qui traversent les plafonds.  
Les autres s'affairent à les refermer en les tapotant du bout de leurs baguettes. Moi, évidemment, je ne peux rien faire pour les aider. J'ai marché derrière Théodore, les mains dans les poches.  
Je lui ai raconté des histoires.  
Il m'a ignoré.

Il pense déjà au prochain qui se fera abattre.

Une lumière étrange, viride, commence à s'insinuer par les failles dans les murs.

[…]

- J'ai connu un type, enfin, mes parents ont connu un type dont la maison était dans le même état, j'ai expliqué à Loufoca.  
- Ca arrive, quand une colonie de joncheruines s'établit dans le grenier.

Au moins, elle réagit.

D'un sortilège, elle a fait léviter la statue de la sorcière borgne jusqu'à son piédestal. Le passage secret n'existe plus depuis des semaines, mais Gunhilda de Gorsemoor veille toujours. Elle s'est retrouvée dressée de travers, et il lui manquait la tête, mais peu à peu, Poudlard reprenait forme.  
De toute manière, après chaque attaque, lorsqu'on essaie de réparer les dégâts, il y a des morceaux qu'on ne retrouve pas. Personne ne sait où ils disparaissent.  
Peu à peu, le Château rétrécit.

- Non, sa baraque était juste très vieille, j'ai continué. Mais il ne voulait pas la réparer. Il disait que c'était presque un monument historique.  
- On trouve souvent des joncheruines, dans ce genre de bâtisses.  
- Mais un soir, le plafond s'est effondré sur lui.  
- Il ne l'a probablement même pas réalisé. Ils accèdent à ton cerveau par tes oreilles et t'empêchent de penser.  
- Et on en trouve dans tous les vieux manoirs ?  
- Je crois bien, oui.  
- Ce expliquerait beaucoup de choses sur les gens que j'ai fréquentés, j'ai commenté.

Elle a réfléchi un instant, baguette baissée, puis finalement, elle m'a demandé :

- Elle te manque, ta vie d'avant ?  
- Par rapport à ce que j'ai maintenant, oui. Mais pas autant que je l'aurais cru.  
- Qu'est-ce qui te manque le plus ?  
- Ma mère et ma brosse à dents.

Avec Réparo informulé, elle a remis en place l'encadrement de la fenêtre.  
La Marque des Ténèbres a creusé des traits verts sur tout son visage.

[...]

- Padma Patil, Potter a appelé.

Elle s'est approchée d'un pas mal assuré, et elle lui a tendu un morceau de papier. Après l'avoir inspecté, il l'a plié en deux, puis l'a jeté dans la Coupe de Feu :

- Luna Lovegood.

Elle souriait lorsqu'elle s'est avancée. Moi, j'ai mordu ma lèvre. Potter a lu le nom sur le papier, puis l'a lancé aux flammes. Je me suis senti mal.

- Drago Malefoy.

J'ai trébuché en montant les marches. Il a mis un certain temps à examiner mon écriture. Alors, irrité, j'ai craché :

- Ma baguette est cassée. Je n'aurais pas pu lancer un sortilège d'illusion.  
- Ca n'a rien de personnel, il a rétorqué mécaniquement.

Et puis, le nom de Luna Lovegood est allé rejoindre les sept autres dans la Coupe de Feu.

La cérémonie achevée, Potter a récité, de mémoire, le discours de circonstances.

- La personne dont le nom sera tiré, en me donnant une vie, me donne encore une chance de vaincre Voldemort. Grâce à son sacrifice, nous nous rapprochons de la victoire. Grâce à son sacrifice, nous continuons à espérer.

Les phrases étaient les mêmes que d'ordinaire, mais j'ai bien vu que personne n'y croyait plus.  
Trois jours se sont écoulés depuis la dernière attaque, et Ronald ne sait toujours pas où nous pourrions cacher l'Horcruxe.

Il n'a plus toute sa tête, depuis que Padma et Théodore se sont ligués contre lui. Ces deux-là pensent qu'on ne devrait pas utiliser la Coupe de Feu, cette fois seulement.  
Ils proposent qu'Harry achève Granger, à la place.


End file.
